Build talk:Any/Me UT Ecto Farmer
Lets make a build; go Team Awesome! (talk| ) 15:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Topk farming is already slow/inefficient for anyone but bots, now you want to skip the dryders and just kill the dreamriders? No thanks.--TahiriVeila 16:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really see it as that slow tbh. Sure it's no UW farm, but not everyone has the money or scrolls to do that nonstop, whereas this farm location is free to enter. Also, if it takes 1:15 to 1:25 on average for my build to kill 3 mobs and 2:15-3:00 for the sin build to off 6 mobs (based on the times I took of a bunch of sins running the build last night), explain how that's such a bad thing. This build offs 6 mobs in about the same time the sin build does. (talk| ) 02:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I am not sure who you were watching, but I consistently show an /age of 1 minutes when killing the 6 monsters. 2:15-3:00 is no where close to the AVG in my XP. I will say however, your strategy is well thought out and a good option for non sin/mesmer primaries. The Texas Hammer 01:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::TBH I just ran times on a bunch of random people who were doing the farm from the time they hit the rift to the the time they came back into town and ran back through. This is also what I based my times on and there may have been some exceptions to the time range I posted (been a while since I did that) but the vast majority fell into those times. I may have just been watching a ton of bots for all I know XD Also, it wasn't as though I set up a National Geographic observation and analysis of the UT Ecto Farmer in their natural habitat, I just hung out and timed several different people for about an hour one evening. I don't have credible information as to what they were running (a range of A/D, A/Me and A/E), how many they were killing or whether they were in NM or HM. I think I'll amend the Notes section a bit and remove some of the initial bias I may have displayed. The only other information I found in researching the Sin variants stemmed from a couple of YouTube videos and the A/Me build here on the wiki. Thanks for pointing this out and the compliment; unless anyone has anything further to add or amend I'm going to move this to Testing in the next couple days. (talk| ) 11:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I may have misspoken then. My measurements are from when I hit the rift to when I hit /resign (or /age to see how I did) after I have killed the 6. The time it takes to re-enter the rift may actually send me into the 2:15 range you cited. As for what build speople are using, I can only speak for myself. I actually this build that was considered a Well and deleted. prof=A/Me dom=9 insp=9 sha=12+1+3ParadoxFormof DistressIncantationof FailureEchoDemiseCharge/build The Texas Hammer 13:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Video Sorry about the quality of the video. The source is several gigs, so when I get some time I will compress it down a touch and upload it again. 9:46 for 7 runs and I got 2 Ectos :D (talk| ) 08:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Turn down your fps in your cam software. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 10:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: The problem was I let windows movie maker just upload it on its own to YouTube. I should have resized it and saved it to my computer then manually uploaded it, but I thought it'd be more convenient this way. Turns out it was, but it didn't do what I wanted XD I'll fix it in the next couple days. (talk| ) 22:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::What video recording software did you use? Suckor 00:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: Retail version of Fraps. Recorded the source at 1024x768 30fps. Turns out when YouTube finally got the video fully integrated it was a lot higher quality than I was expecting. I have to say though, my UI looks like garbage thanks to shrinking my resolution down so low XD (talk| ) 09:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Optional Skills Anybody got any ideas for some optional skills? I mean, I see no real need for it, but I'd like to at least have some suggestions. (talk| ) 22:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : Looks good tbh. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 00:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. I may just clean up the section a touch and explain briefly what skills to stay away from and the conditions any other skills you add should meet. (talk| ) 09:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::N/Me Ravenous Gaze? Angueo 07:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You could throw in "Unnatural Signet". Aldoros of Faydark 19:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I find you can add a few extra quick skills and some instant heal and hide behind the right post at the beginning to farm on HM. THis is what I've been using before someone posted this build..... --Ramza Bad Luck I have done this with my Warrior succesfully, over 15 times and still no ecto :(. My stupid luck sucks... :Keep at it. 15 times is only 45 kills total with this build. In my XP, historically, it takes about 10 rounds of killing all 6 on the ledge (60 kills ish) to get an Ecto. The Texas Hammer 17:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not worth it in my opinion. Take your warrior and follow the solo smite build and you will earn a lot of ectos. Each run takes around 8-10 mins and you can get up to 4 ectos in a run. 03:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) #1 numba wan build --CAJOS 18:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Rank Is there a minimum Deldrimor or Norn Rank recommended for this build to use "By Ural's Hammer!" and "You Are All Weaklings!" effectively? - Aldoros of Faydark 19:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC)